


Three Times

by Mertiya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, silly plot bunnies, slightly crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is never imprecise with his wording.  He says exactly what he means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, okay, I just could not get this silly little thing out of my head. I think this every time I watch Scandal.

            “I would have you right here on this desk until you begged for mercy twice.”

            There was a long pause, as Irene tried to hide her smile at having confounded the detective once again.  John and Sherlock exchanged glances.  Then Sherlock raised one expressive eyebrow.  “My dear Miss Adler, what part of ‘every possible variant’ was unclear?”

            As Irene’s mouth opened in some kind of confused question, but before she could finish forming the thought, John spoke.  “No, no, Sherlock, she’s right.  It was three times.”

            That was the point at which Irene Adler gave up on Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you need help with lines from actual episodes, check out Ariane DeVere's awesome transcriptions: http://callie-ariane.tumblr.com/post/22590940502/sherlock-transcripts


End file.
